


Lingerie

by pica



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: Jim e Leonard decidono di regalare a Spock un completo intimo femminile per il loro primo natale assieme. Per qualche strano motivo, però, a finire per indossarlo è Bones.





	

"Non capisco," dice Spock, con pura e semplice onestà, il suo sguardo che esita per qualche attimo di troppo sul pacchetto disfatto che tiene fra le mani prima di spostarsi nuovamente verso Jim e Leonard, entrambi troppo occupati – con ben poco sforzo e ancor meno successo – nel goffo tentativo di trattenere risatine divertite. 

"Cosa c'è che non capisci, Spock?" Bones è il primo a parlare, la sua voce colorita da una punta di deliziata soddisfazione. "Non dirmi che non hai mai visto un paio di mutandine prima." 

"E pure sexy," Jim sente il bisogno di aggiungere. 

Spock solleva un sopracciglio, ancora non del tutto convinto dalle vaghe e piuttosto insoddisfacenti risposte che hanno deciso di restituirgli. "Credo che stiate solamente rimarcando l'ovvio evitando di darmi una spiegazione accettabile." 

Leonard sogghigna. "Di che spiegazioni hai bisogno? E' il tuo regalo. Non lo vedi?" Gesticola in direzione del pacco dorato, accartocciato su se stesso, e dei lacci di seta che ancora avvolgono il completo intimo – tutto nero, deliziosamente trasparente e contornato da un pizzo sottile, ancora intoccato dal vulcaniano. "C'è il tuo nome sul biglietto. Buon natale, Spock!" Esulta sollevando al cielo un calice di brandy sauriano. 

"E buon natale a noi," sorride Jim, chiaramente deliziato dall'avvicendarsi della serata. 

Spock non è per nulla sicuro di cosa fare o dire – dopotutto è il primo natale che trascorre in compagnia di Jim e Leonard in qualità di loro compagno, e le incombenze della Flotta e della missione in cui sono ancora immersi gli hanno impedito se non altro di documentarsi in modo approfondito sui costumi e le etichette di una simile festività. Si limita ad osservarli entrambi per lunghi momenti di silenzio, prima di aprir bocca di nuovo. "E' illogico." 

"Lo sappiamo," rispondono in coro, come se non stessero attendendo altro – Leonard con uno sbuffo leggero e gli occhi sollevati al cielo, e Jim con un mezzo sorriso comprensivo. "Speravamo che per una volta ti accontentassi di essere un po' illogico con noi," si prende la briga di aggiungere Jim, il sorriso appena accennato fra le labbra come un chiaro riflesso della punta di speranza che Spock individua senza ombra di dubbio in fondo alla sua voce, persino annidata fra i suoi pensieri, mai così lontani come il vulcaniano si aspetterebbe. 

"Una richiesta importante per un vulcaniano," fa notare loro. 

Leonard sbotta, un lungo, sonoro sospiro che gli abbandona le labbra. "Mettiti il completo e basta, dannazione. Tanto è stata tutta un'idea di Jim." Si volta verso quest'ultimo, stizzito. "Te l'avevo detto che non avrebbe funzionato." 

Lo sguardo di Spock, il sopracciglio alzato, si sposta lentamente verso il capitano. Lo trova che gli sorride piano, e non è sicuro se con gli occhi voglia chiedergli silenziosamente scusa o semplicemente – e con più probabilità – dare conferma alle parole del dottore. Quel che dice appena un attimo più tardi, però, non fa che alimentare il suo presentimento iniziale. "Scommetto che ti starebbe bene." 

Bones annusce. "E ti assicuro che Jim ha istinto per queste cose." 

"Non era mia intenzione mettere in dubbio l'istinto di Jim, con il quale ho una certa familiarità. Solo non capisco quale sia lo scopo di regalare a me indumenti chiaramente femminili." 

"Ai dettagli pensiamo noi, Spock," tira corto Jim, e, "Sarà divertente," aggiunge Bones.  

"Senza dubbio," concorda Spock, un lieve cenno del capo in direzione del dottore, la sua espressione ancora perfettamente neutra. "E siccome mi sembri così entusiasta di testare l'efficienza di questo completo, Leonard, vorrei chiederti un favore." 

Bones sorride, illuminato, quasi incredulo. "Qualsiasi cosa, Spock. Spara," esclama in un eccesso di entusiasmo a cui Spock ha raramente assistito prima.  

Si passa lentamente la lingua sulle labbra, assaporando il momento, prima di dire: "Ti sarei grato se potessi mostrarmi, sulla tua persona, come si indossa un simile indumento, con cui capirai che ho ben poca familiarità." 

Non può fare a meno di notare, con la coda dell'occhio, Jim trattenere a stento una risata dietro una mano sapientemente sollevata davanti al viso. Bones lo fissa incredulo per un attimo, con lo sguardo spaesato di chi ha visto il mondo capovolgersi di fronte ai propri occhi. Poi, aguzzando lo sguardo simile a un gatto che soffia contro mani che non riconosce, trova solo la forza di ringhiare fra i denti: "Bastardo di un goblin dal sangue verde," con le guance esplose in un rosso deliziosamente vivo.  

\--- 

Leonard sapeva, se l'era sentito nelle viscere fin da subito, che non avrebbe davvero potuto andare tutto _così_ bene, solo non si era aspettato che sarebbe finita in questo modo, con due corpi nudi e bollenti premuti contro la schiena e l'addome ed un completo intimo femminile ad avvolgerlo avidamente dalle spalle fin sulle cosce tese, talmente stretto da lasciare il dubbio che gli sia stato dipinto addosso. 

Un paio di labbra gli scivolano sul corpo senza trovare riposo, mordicchiando le sue prima di sfuggire altrove, a tracciare la curva del mento e poi assaggiando il collo, le spalle e la linea tesa della clavicola prima di tornare a reclamare la sua bocca gonfia. Leonard non può fare altro che restituire baci sfuggenti quando Jim decide di accontentarlo, per poi reclinare il capo all'indietro ed affondare le dita fra i suoi capelli disfatti. Ad accogliere la sua nuca c'è sempre una spalla, e a sorreggere la sua schiena c'è sempre il petto ampio di Spock che gli ricorda di essere in una gabbia deliziosa fatta di mani e labbra umide e braccia chiuse tutt'attorno a lui. Quelle di Spock, poi, non lo lasciano andare per un attimo, avvinghiate con decisione attorno ai suoi fianchi avvolti nel pizzo sottile della giarrettiera. Ogni tanto gli capita di sentire anche le sue labbra sulla pelle, ma il loro tocco è tutto diverso da quello di Jim – meno agitato, più discreto, eppure Leonard riesce quasi a sentirci un'impazienza vibrante, contenuta a stento. 

Abbandona la testa contro la spalla di Spock quando Jim affonda il viso contro il suo collo, e poi spalanca le labbra quando il vulcaniano decide di fare lo stesso poco più in basso, premendo un ginocchio fra le sue cosce ed ascoltandolo trattenere un gemito provocato dalla frizione. Le sue labbra non rimangono spalancate a lungo, però; un paio di dita vi si insinuano attraverso, scivolando contro la lingua, e Leonard non perde l'occasione di intrappolarle in bocca per iniziare a stuzziarne la punta. Le riconoscerebbe a occhi chiusi, le dita lunghe e sottili del vulcaniano. Spock lo trascina contro di sé stringendolo un po' più forte quando prende a succhiarlo fino alle nocche, con le labbra deliziosamente piegate attorno alla sua mano – Leonard adora sentire ogni suo muscolo tendersi impaziente contro la schiena, così come le sue dita fin troppo sensibili curvarsi contro il palato e spingersi bisognose contro la lingua, e se ne avesse davvero la forza negherebbe loro il contatto che cercano per stuzzicarle a rincorrerlo disperate, ma si ritrova un altro paio di mani attorno al viso ed è costretto a risollevare il capo per incontrare la bocca di Jim mentre le dita di Spock scivolano via disordinate ed umide. Jim lo bacia con foga impaziente, stringendogli le guance e premendo il petto contro il suo, e Leonard sente il pizzo del reggiseno sfregare contro i capezzoli turgidi e l'erezione cercare dolorosamente un sollievo che, intrappolata sotto al tessuto stretto delle mutandine, fatica a trovare.  

Gli sfugge un lamento soffocato contro le labbra di Jim quando un dito umido di Spock s'infila sotto le mutande e inizia a spingere piano dentro di lui. Lo prepara senza fretta, come sempre, ricoprendolo di baci abbandonati contro le scapole, dietro le orecchie e fra i capelli, fino a quando anche il secondo dito riesce a scivolare facilmente accanto all'altro e Leonard inizia a sentire il respiro spingere frenetico contro la gola. Le labbra di Jim decidono di abbandonarlo per un attimo, lasciandogli il tempo di riprendere aria ed allungandosi invece verso quelli di Spock, rubando la sua bocca al corpo di Leonard, che se ne lamenta solo per un attimo prima di decidere di riprendersi quello che gli spetta intromettendosi nel loro bacio arruffato. 

Si ritrova improvvisamente scaraventato con la schiena contro il materasso quando mani lo trascinano via dal bacio rivoltando la stanza sopra di lui. Riapre gli occhi, appena in tempo per riprendersi il respiro rimasto incastrato in gola, e Jim è cavalcioni sopra di lui che reclama nuovamente le sue labbra. Lo accontenta come può, trattenendo il fiato ed accogliendo la sua lingua contro il palato, trascinandolo giù per sentirlo ancora più vicino, stretto a sé. Jim, però, non ha alcuna intenzione di indugiare troppo a lungo sopra di lui. Si allontana con un sorrisetto sbilenco piegato sulle labbra, a cui Leonard restituisce una smorfia silenziosa che rimane  non corrisposta quando il capo di Jim viene trascinato indietro e la sua schiena si inarca allungandosi verso il petto di Spock, un gemito delizioso di piacere che gli sfugge dalle labbra dischiuse e gonfie.  

"Stai distraendo il dottore," gli sente mormorare mentre si struscia osceno contro il corpo di Spock, e Leonard arrossisce appena, deglutendo a vuoto. 

"Temo che sia piuttosto il contratrio, Jim," lo corregge Spock, chiudendo delicatamente i denti attorno alla sua spalla. Leonard intravede le labbra di Jim stiracchiarsi in un sorriso divertito prima di ritrovarlo di nuovo sopra di sé, a fior di labbra, costringendolo a rincorrere un bacio che decide di non concedergli. 

"Bones, sei guardi solo me fai ingelosire Spock," glielo sussurra contro il viso prima di rialzarsi, con lo stesso sorriso di poco fa. Leonard borbotta con le guance in fiamme, ma dalle sue labbra non riesce ad uscire nulla di coerente - perciò decide di lasciare che sia il corpo a parlare. Quando allarga le gambe sente le calze tirare sottilissime contro il polpaccio teso, e per un attimo ha come l'impressione di averle irrimediabilmente strappate – non fosse che Spock non gli lascia il tempo di preoccuparsene. Avvinghia entrambe le mani ai suoi fianchi e si spinge dentro di lui con un gesto secco. Bones si ritrova con la schiena oscenamente inarcata e i denti stretti attorno alle labbra pur di non urlare, una mano che schizza verso il primo appiglio che trova - la coscia di Jim spalancata sul suo addome - e l'altra che sbianca attorno alle lenzuola. 

La seconda spinta è più gentile della prima, e Leonard trova il modo di raccogliere il respiro e riaprire piano gli occhi. Un paio di mani s'infilano sotto il tessuto del reggiseno, spingendolo in sù oltre il petto, e prima che possa aver tempo di mettere a fuoco la sagoma di Jim china su di lui, sente labbra umide chiudersi attorno ai capezzoli ed è costretto di nuovo a chiudere gli occhi e gettare il capo indietro. Ogni sensazione sembra pulsargli addosso bollente, squisitamente straziante. Spock inizia ad oscillare fra le sua gambe, ogni sua spinta affonda un po' più in là e Leonard non è più capace di trattenere i versi che gli vibrano in gola. Jim li accoglie tutti quanti su di sè, fra le labbra o contro le spalle, sorridendogli deliziato contro la pelle prima di scivolare via. Leonard lo rincorre con le dita trovando solo le sue ginocchia tese, strette attorno ai suoi fianchi. Lo sente sollevarsi dal proprio addome giusto il tempo di avvertire una mano intrufolarsi fra i loro corpi e scivolare oltre il tessuto delle mutandine, arrivando a sfiorare la sua erezione. Sussulta con un fremito strozzato in gola, e prima che possa riprendere fiato Jim piega le gambe e lo accoglie dentro di sé esalando un gemito basso, liberatorio. Leonard spalanca le labbra e lascia andare la voce, incapace ormai di trattenere il proprio corpo. Impunta una mano sul materasso e si solleva quanto basta per strappare a Jim un bacio che gli vibra contro il palato, e quando lascia scivolare l'altra mano sul suo petto trova quella di Spock, la cattura ed intreccia le dita alle sue. 

Leonard è il primo a raggiungere l'orgasmo, con il petto impazzito e la fronte impuntata contro una spalla di Jim - ed è Jim che viene dopo di lui, non appena le dita lunghe di Spock si chiudono attono alla sua erezione ed iniziano a massaggiarla. Spock si svuota con un grugnito trattenuto ed un'ultima spinta dentro a Leonard prima di lasciarsi cadere sul materasso, trascinando con sé Jim accanto al suo corpo oscenamente disfatto. 

Leonard respira a fatica per attimi che sembrano durare un'infinità, ad occhi chiusi e con il petto agitato dall'orgasmo appena consumato. Riesce appena a sentire una mano che si arrampica sul suo fianco per spingersi senza vergogna verso il suo viso, trascinandolo in un bacio caldo, esausto – le labbra di Jim, però, le riconosce.  

"Comunque ti dona," lo sente bisbigliargli contro un orecchio, mordicchiandolo piano. "Te ne compriamo un altro, visto che questo l'hai quasi distrutto." 

A Leonard serve una manciata di secondi per capire a cosa si riferisca – e la carezza distratta che Jim decide di lasciar scivolare lungo i lacci della giarrettiera e poi tracciando la linea delle calze, gli lascia ben poco dubbio. 

Grugnisce piano, voltandosi su un fianco ed accoccolandosi contro il suo petto. Trova una mano ed accarezzargli il capo e decide di afferrarla e stringerla contro di sè - la riconosce immediatamente come quella di Spock. 

"Non voglio più saperne niente," trova solo la forza di borbottare. "Al prossimo natale, niente regali." 

Jim ride piano contro i suoi capelli, e per un momento quasi impercettibile Leonard sente le dita di Spock stringere attorno alle sue. Per un attimo pensa di chiamarlo, ma poi decide che in fondo non vuole davvero conoscere il significato di un gesto simile. Si limita a sospirare piano prima di stringersi contro i loro corpi ancora caldi. A pentirsi del completo intimo penserà più tardi, forse, quando il pensiero che in fondo non sia stato poi così sgradevole inizierà a fare a pugni con la sua dignità.


End file.
